OSS2E10 They Lurk Below
Plot An aircraft is flying the Tennysons to a sneak preview of Max's billionaire friend's underwater hotel. They arrive. Max's friend, Donovan Grandsmith and his grandson, Edwin, welcome them, although Edwin is quite rude. They go into an elevator that takes them underwater. Max worries that the hotel is in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. Ben and Gwen are quite impressed by the hotel. Ben notices Edwin's Sumo Slammers pin. The lights flicker and a worker outside is pulled to one of the turbines, where his helmet cracks and sharks surround him. Ben runs off and tries to turn into Ripjaws, but gets Grey Matter. Grey Matter drives off the sharks. The turbines reverse and the diver re-enters the hotel. Grey Matter is flung to the ceiling, where he turns back to Ben. Edwin takes Ben and Gwen on a tour of the hotel. He shows them Donovan's sub, the Undersea Manta Ray, and takes Ben and Gwen for a ride in it. Donovan tells Max that the problem earlier has been fixed and that the hotel's energy comes from volcanic vents on the ocean floor. He lights up the hotel and says that it's visible 500 feet above sea level. He takes Max to where is sub is, only to find it gone. The Undersea Manta Ray is attacked by squid aliens that try to break in. They pierce the outside and water leaks in. Edwin tries to get to the hotel, but enters a minefield. A squid sets off a mine, initiating a chain reaction. The squid continue to follow the sub. Edwin tries to contact Donovan on the radio and Ben goes into the back and turns into Ripjaws. Ripjaws battles the squid, tearing them apart. Edwin notices that Ben is missing. Max sees Squid entering through the hole the sub left through. Ripjaws pursues the sub and destroys the squid on it. Squid attack the hotel in large numbers. Ripjaws gets the last of the squid off of the sub and turns back into Ben. Max says that he won't leave the hotel without his grandkids. Ben makes it back into the sub. The sub makes it back into the hotel and Max and Donovan close the doors. A squid breaks the glass, flooding the hotel. Donovan and Edwin get into an argument over Donovan's taking something. The five flee the squid. Donovan says that the hotel is actually powered by alien technology he found on the seafloor. Gwen says that the aliens want it back. Max realizes that the squid are behind the Bermuda Triangle. The five get into an elevator to the surface, but the squid separate the kids from the adults, sending them back into the hotel. Ben turns into Stinkfly and flies Edwin and Gwen away. He dodges squid, but is wet, and the three fall into the water. Stinkfly can't fly when wet, and he can't swim. Edwin realizes that Stinkfly is Ben, as were Grey Matter and Ripjaws. The three decide to get the energy source, and get to it through a pipe. Donovan calls the Navy, but they are far away. The pipe collapses and Ben, Gwen, and Stinkfly fall into a pool with jet-skies. Stinkfly turns back into Ben. Ben, Gwen, and Edwin ride away, fighting squid. Max tells Donovan that he lets his grandkids be themselves and that he brought them to the hotel for them, not for him. Donovan says that he can't remember the last time he did something selfless for Edwin. The kids get to the energy source. Edwin, Gwen, and Ben decide to implode the resort with the energy source. The squid arrive at the energy source. Ben turns into Upgrade and merges with a decorative sub to escape. The sub escapes as the resort implodes. It makes it to the surface and Ben, Gwen, and Edwin climb out. Donovan says that what matters isn't the hotel, but that the kids are okay. Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Donovan Grandsmith *Edwin Grandsmith *Diver Villains *Squid Aliens Aliens *Grey Matter *Ripjaws *Stinkfly *Upgrade Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes